Zootopia Shorts
by disneymaster1
Summary: These Zootopia shorts would tell the relationship between Judy and Nick, and about raising a family.
1. Announcement Part 1 of 3

" **Announcement Part 1 of 3** "

At Nick's apartment, he's packing some clothes so he can go to a dinner party at Judy's hometown, to visit her family for the weekend. Nick looks at a little box in his suitcase and stares at it until he hears his phone ringing and then answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nick what time will you be coming over I'm almost ready to go." It was Judy on the phone packing for the weekend.

"Almost Carrots, I'll be there in 10 minutes." Nick finishes unpacking and closes his suitcase. "And don't worry I'm getting in the car right now."

"Ok see in 10 minutes, Nick."

* * *

Nick is driving in his car and starts to think about something. "Ok, Wilde you've been Judy's partner for at least a year now, so I think I should tell her what I'm thinking of."

Nick's car arrives to pick up Judy so they can go to visit her parents. On the open road, they kept on driving until they hit traffic.

"Ah, man I knew I shouldn't leave so late." Said Nick.

"Well at least we'll not that far from my parents, we'll be there in shortly," Judy replied. "This is going to be such a great weekend, do you think so Nick?"

"Um… yeah," Nick answered in a hesitating way.

"You hesitated there, is everything ok?"

Nick kept on driving "Oh no, no, no, everything's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, everything ok." The road is no longer block, so they begin to drive once again. "Hey, but look back on the road again."

* * *

After a long drive, they have finally arrived at the Burrow, out there Judy's parents were waiting for her and Nick. "Hey Judy, Nick." Said Stu waving at them. Judy and Nick get out of the car and comes towards them, and Judy hugs them.

"Hey, Nick you coming in?" Said Bonnie.

"Well um… Ok," Bonnie pulls him in and forces him into the hug.

"WHOA!" Nick hugs them.

Judy helps her parents with the farm and also helping the customers too.

Nick comes to Judy. "Hey, Carrots can I talk to you for a minute please?" Said Nick.

"Sure."

"Hey, I was wondering will you…" Nick hesitating a little.

"You ok?"

Nick stops hesitating, "Judy will you umm–"

Judy's young siblings begin to tackle Nick. "Attack the fox!" Said all of the little rabbit kids.

Judy laughs softly "Can we talk about this later Nick?" Nick still being tackled by the kids.

"Um sure! AHHH!" Nick gets pull away by the kids.

"Ok, ok, ok you got me I give up. Can you all get off me please?"

"We're sorry, " The kids said it in kind of a sad way.

"It's ok." Nick gives them a smile. Nick then looks at Judy, "How I'm going to put this to her?" Nick whisper to himself.

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction story of Zootopia. I hope you'll love it, and I'll see you all on the n** **ext post soon.**


	2. Announcement Part 2 of 3

" **Announcement Part 2 of 3** "

After arriving at the Bunnyburrow for the weekend, Nick keeps on hesitating and trying to tell Judy something. Judy doesn't know what Nick keeps on hesitating for unknown reasons. When Nick was going to say something to Judy, who younger siblings start to tackle Nick… in a playful way.

* * *

When the day was coming to an end the family sits down and begins to have dinner. "MMM, this is a very good dinner, Mrs. Hopps." Nick talks with his mouth full.

Judy hits him on the shoulder. "Nick, don't talk with your mouth full."

Right after dinner, Judy is about to go to bed. "You excited for tomorrow Nick?" Nick finishes bruising his teeth.

"And that is Carrots?" Judy goes on the bed.

"Well, I thought we can do some activities tomorrow with my parents and my brothers and sisters."

Nick stretches out. "Cool. Oh, before I forget."

"What is it?"

"Judy will umm–" The door knocks.

Judy answers the door, and it is one of her younger brothers. "Hey, Judy can I borrow some toothpaste please?"

Judy gives her brother some toothpaste, "Here you go." The little brother walks away.

"Thank you good night." Judy closes the door and tries to answer what Nick was trying to say.

"Ok, Nick what were you going to say?"

Nick sights get into bed, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

* * *

When the next day came the entire family was going to play a game of football. When the game begins Stu throws the football, and Nick was chasing after it.

"I got, I got!" Nick jumps in the sky and catches the football and lands on the ground.

"You're alright Nick!?" Judy yelled at.

"Got IT!" Nick holds up the football in the sky.

The little bunny begins to tackle Nick…. again. "OH COME ON NOT AGAIN!" The bunny kids are on top of Nick. Judy laughs.

The game still goes on. Nick throws the ball, and one of Judy's brother catches the ball.

Nick goes to the chair, "Whoa I need a break." Nick sits down and drinks a glass of lemonade, and eats some blueberries. "Mmm, you know Mrs. Hopps, I love these blueberries."

"Glad you like them, Nick."

* * *

Right after the game ended Nick goes up to the room and opens up his suitcase and looks at the little box. Nick whispering to himself, "Ok…. don't be shy Wilde just ask her."

Judy comes into the room. "Hey, Nick you're ok?"

"Judy I don't know how to put this to you but–" The door knocks.

Judy answers the door and her parents were going to tell Nick and Judy something important. "Hey Judy, Nick we forgot to tell you we are going to have a little party tonight. With the entire family." Said Bonnie.

"Whatever you were going to say to our daughter Nick you can say it in front of the entire family tonight." Said Stu.

Nick's eyes are wide open… in a shocking way.

Judy's parents leave the room.

Nick's eyes still wide open. "Oh boy."

"Is everything Nick?" Said Judy.

"Yeah, everything's ok," Nick answered back.

* * *

 **Welcome to part 2 of Announcement, I hope you might like it, part 3 will come out around next week or by the end of the week. See you then.**


	3. Announcement Part 3 of 3

" **Announcement Part 3 of 3** "

After hearing the news that Judy's parents are throwing a party, Nick was about to tell Judy something, but her parents think that Nick should say it, to Judy's entire family.

* * *

"Nick you sure alright?" said Judy, and Nick's eyes were still wide open.

"Everything's ok Judy." He answered back.

Later that night Nick is getting ready for the party. He's wearing a perfect suit and looks at himself in the mirror. Nick whispering to himself, "Ok Nick you're gonna say something in front of your girlfriend's entire family. What are you afraid of? Ok don't be scared Wilde just say it to her and her–" Judy comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Nick you almost ready?"

Nick turns around, "Yeah just let me–" Nick looks at Judy.

Judy is wearing a very beautiful blue dress. "What?"

"Nothing it's just… You look very beautiful."

Judy blushed, "Thanks, Nick, you look handsome."

* * *

During the party, Judy's entire family were sitting down and also talking to each other. Nick, Judy, and her parents were sitting down at the same table together. "So Nick are you having a good time?" Said Judy's father.

"Yeah, everything pretty good. I also did get to meet the family members also."

"That's great Nick," Judy replied.

Judy sees's Gideon Grey, her old bully who is now a business partner with her parents.

Judy and Nick walk up to him while he's putting some pies down on the tables.

"Gideon, what brings you here?" Judy asked.

"Oh, your parents asked me to bring some pies over, so I brought at least 5 pies."

"Are they blueberry?" Said Nick

"Yes, they are Nick."

Nick begins to eat a slice of blueberry pie, and his face is cover in blueberries.

"I'm guessing he likes the blueberries, huh Judy."

"Oh yeah, he does."

Nick looks at the stage, Nick thinking to himself, "Oh boy I have to go up there? How am I going to do this… Just ask her? Will she say "yes" or will she say "no" I can't say it in front of everyone."

Judy looks at Nick, "You're ok Nick?"

"Yeah. I need to go take a breath outside I won't be long." Nick gets up from his chair.

Nick is outside and looks up at the stars in the sky. Nick looks at the little box. "Hey, Nick you're going up right now," Judy calls for Nick.

Nick gulps, "Oh boy."

Nick walks up the stage and everyone is clapping while Nick grabs the microphone, "Um thanks for that."

"Hello my name is Nick Wilde and I live in Zootopia with Judy. And I just want to say we didn't get along when we first met, I was a con artist, a sly fox and she was a dumb bunny. I tricked her into buying me a Jumbo Pop for my son, well he wasn't my son he was just my partner in crime. When there was a missing mammal case she was assigned to it… but not at first." Judy gives Nick a stern look.

"I was a witness of one of the missing animals, so she wanted me to help her… well, she forced me to helped her. We went on a crazy adventure around Zootopia. When her boss though she was making up a story with a with jaguar that went savage, he wanted her to turn in her badge, so I stand up for her and was telling that she only had 10 hours left. She thanked me for it and explained my past to her. When we came to the end of the case we thought Mayor Lionheart was behind everything. She offered me to become her partner until she thought the predators were going back to their ways, so I got angry at her and decided to change my mind of being her partner, so I walked out on it after that Judy felt guilty and decided to leave the ZPD"

Judy sheds a tear in her eye.

"When she found out the truth she came back to me that the Night Hallows were actually flowers. She wanted me to help again, but I didn't want to, but she apologize and really realizes she was a dumb bunny. Sorry about that Carrots."

Judy gives him the stern look again.

"So it was Assistant Mayor Bellweather who was behind everything. After faking a savage attack, Bellweather was arrested, and the savage animals were cured, and Judy came back to the force, and I became her partner."

Everybody claps.

"Oh speaking of Judy. Judy, can you come up here please?"

Judy walks up the stage.

"Nick, what's really going on?"

"I just wanted to say I'm very proud to be your partner and your boyfriend." Nick gets down on one knee and opens up the little box and it is revealed to be a wedding ring. "Judy, will you marry me?"

Judy gets a little tear in one of her eyes, "Yes."

Nick puts the ring on her finger and kiss. Everyone else in shock but clapping.

"It's beautiful Nick."

Nick and Judy walk off the stage.

Judy's parents come up to them and hug them. "Well looks like this was gonna be the thing you were going to tell her Nick." Said Stu. "How are you two gonna put this?" He asks a serious question.

"We're gonna think about it, dad."

"Well, we wish you luck." Said Bonnie.

"Thank you," Judy answered back.

Gideon walks up to them. "Hey Judy, Nick I just wanted to say I'm very happy for you two."

"Thanks, Gideon," Judy answered back.

* * *

After the party, Nick and Judy go back to the room. "Looks like your now my fiancé now huh?"

"Indeed I am."

"I love you… sly bunny."

"I love you too… dumb fox."

They kiss.

* * *

 **Welcome to the last story of Announcement, hope you'll like this one. Let me know with some comments please, and I'll see you all in the next post.**


	4. The Wedding

" **The Wedding** "

The day has finally come, it was the wedding day for Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. The wedding was in Thundratown, and being held at Mr. Big's house. Judy's family were there, Nick's mother, Gideon Grey, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Gazelle, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, Finnick, Flash, Priscilla, Mr. Big and Fru Fru, and Fru Fru's daughter Judy.

After a few pictures, everybody begins to sit down to get ready for the wedding. Clawhauser is getting really excited to see his friends wedding. "Oh boy, this is going to be so Judy and Nick are getting marry! What do you think Chief Bogo?" Bogo didn't answer him. "Chief?"

Chief Bogo begins to cry with a tissue. The cops from the ZPD begins to stare at him.

"Chief are you crying" Said Clawhauser.

"No! I just got something in my eye." Bogo cleans his eyes, the tears were tears of joy.

"He's crying isn't he?" One of the ZPD officers was talking to another ZPD officer.

"Yes, he was." Said the other ZPD officer.

The wedding piano begins to play. Everybody stands up and see's Judy wearing a very beautiful wedding dress. Stu begins to walk his daughter down. Stu begins to sit down with Bonnie, as Stu cries with tears of joy.

Bonnie hits him on his shoulder. "Ok honey that's enough." She whispers.

"I-I-I can't help it." Stu is still crying.

As for the priest… it was a sloth.

"We… are… gathered… here… today… to… join–"

It went on for a long time, everyone was begging to fall asleep.

"Do… you… Nick… Wilde… take… Judy… to… be… your… wife?"

Nick puts his head up, and smiles at Judy, "I do."

"And… do… you… Judy… take… Nick… as… your… husband?"

"I do." Said Judy.

"You… may… now… kiss… the… bride."

Everybody wakes up now, and Nick and Judy kiss. Everybody cheers.

Some of the animals sit down, and some of them begin to dance on the dance floor.

Gazelle comes up to Clawhauser, "Hey wanna dance?"

"Yes! I mean sure."

Bogo stands up, "Hey what about me?"

Gazelle and Clawhauser go to the dance floor, "You'll get your turn." Said Gazelle.

Judy and Nick walk up to Mr. Big.

"Hey, Mr. Big thanks for paying for everything you didn't really have to." Said Judy.

"My child this is your special day, and don't worry about paying back." Said Mr. Big.

Gideon walks up to Judy and Nick, "Hey Judy wanna dance?"

"Sure."

"Don't worry Nick she is yours again after the dance."

Nick and Judy are dancing together until Nick's mother and Judy's father comes to them and begins to dance with them.

Judy and Stu dancing and talking to each other, "Dad I know Nick isn't a rabbit but I–"

"Oh Jude the Dudes, I may not have to agree with you dating a fox at first, but I can see that he's a very nice guy and you love him. And really care about you being happy."

"Thanks, dad."

"Mom, are sure about–"

"Nicky I can see the love you have for Judy, and see the love she has for you, and I want to see you happy." Nick smiles at his mom. "Oh, when will I expect some grandkids?"

"Mom."

After the dance Nick and Judy walks towards the car and begins to go off on their honeymoon. Everybody waves goodbye. Judy throws the bouquet, the girls tries to catch it, but Clawhauser gets it. Judy's younger siblings play with Finnick's ears.

"Why me?" Said Finnick.

Nick driving the car. "So you're paying the honeymoon Carrots?"

Judy steps on the break peddle. "Oops sorry."

"OH ho, your sly bunny"

"Dumb fox."

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that… yes, yes I do."

Judy and Nick kiss. The car drives off to their honeymoon.

* * *

 **I kind of image Nick and Judy getting married, I'm not really sure how that would work really. Let me know what you think of this wedding story, see you then for the next post. Coming soon.**


	5. An Early Birthday Gift

" **An Early Birthday Gift** "

After a year after their wedding, Nick and Judy have bought a house together. They're still partners of the ZPD, and they do tease and make each other a lot. What can they have next in life?

* * *

At another boring old day at the ZPD, Nick is looking at his computer for… something. Bogo knocks at his desk. Nick turns his chair around.

"Well if it is Chief Buffalo Butt"

"Shut your mouth, Wilde."

Nick puts his hands up and gives him a look.

"So are you sure you and your wife are ready for this?"

"I think we are."

Judy comes up to them, and Nick turns off the website. "Hey, Nick our shift is almost over."

"Oh yeah right." Nick laughs nervously.

"Is everything ok?"

"Don't worry Hopps, Wilde was just looking for umm–" Bogo can't up with a perfect answer.

"Ok, I'll just finish up these paper and get ready to go."

* * *

After work, Nick and Judy head home. Later they're watching TV and sitting on the couch.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow Nick?"

"Well I uh– I'm gonna take you somewhere tomorrow, it's a surprise."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you."

* * *

The next day has come, Judy and Nick head towards the car, and drives off to wherever they are going.

The car begins to drive off, Nick is driving. The car stops at a red light.

Nick gives Judy a blindfold. "Here Carrots put this on we're almost there."

"Why?"

"It's going to be an early birthday surprise."

"My birthday isn't until another month. What's really going on Nick?" Judy wanted to know what was going on.

"It's just um– it will be a surprise, that's all."

Judy sights and puts the blindfold on.

After the short drive, they have finally arrived at the place where Nick wouldn't tell her.

"Ok, Carrots you can take it off now."

Judy takes off the blindfold and sees's a sign. "Zootopia Orphanage." Said Judy. "Nick, what's going on?"

"Judy, I've decided… I want to raise a family with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know… we may be different species, but I don't care about that. I want to have kids."

Judy sheds a tear and hugs him. "Oh, NICK!"

Judy and Nick kiss. "Come on let's go in there and adopt a fox and a bunny." Said Nick.

When they enter the building they see a ton of little animals running around and playing with each other. A leopard comes up to them.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde I'm Ms. Garcia."

"It's very nice to meet you." Said Judy.

"I'll hope you'll choose who you want and I'll meet you two in my office when you're done."

After 20 to 30 minutes, Judy and Nick have chosen a female fox and boy bunny infants. The two infants are about 3 weeks old.

Judy and Nick and the babies are in the office. "There you go Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, Alexandra and Louis and now your children and I hope you all make one big happy family." Said Mrs. Garcia.

Later that day they have arrived back home. The babies look around in the house while the boy bunny is in Judy's arms, and the girl fox is in Nick's arms.

"That's right sweeties this is your new home." Said Judy.

Nick and Judy kiss, they are now a mother and father.

* * *

 **Welcome to the final story for the Zootopia Shorts... but I'm done I'm going to post a new chapter for all of you guys, it will be one where Judy and Nick starting a family. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
